The University of Virginia has demonstrated a continuing commitment to the housing, care and use of research animals. As an indication of this commitment, a new 6,199 square foot facility with a biohazard containment animal housing area and extensive surgical support areas has been recently completed. However, lack of available funds for equipment has prevented the effective and efficient use of this area. In this application, we are seeking funding to correct this deficit. As the NIH Guide and USDA regulations indicate, adequate cage sanitation is essential to animal health, well-being, and comfort. To provide effective and efficient cage sanitation in this facility, cage washers are needed. In addition, new caging is requested to allow us to satisfy the changing needs of investigators with regard to species used, to provide for the comfort and appropriate care of the animals, and to continue to comply with federal regulations and guidelines.